


Blame

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Figures by Jessie Reyes





	Blame

I gave you ride or die and you gave me games  
Love figures  
I know I’m crying cause you just won’t change  
Love figures  
I gave it all and you gave me shit  
Love figures  
I wish I could do exactly what you did  
**

“I don’t know why you even bothered to give me this ring Adam.” You said with tear stained cheeks, pulling desperately at the ring that didn’t seem to want to come off your finger. Finally it ripped past your knuckle and you winced in pain before slamming it down on the table top. You and your fiancé Adam Page were in the kitchen of the home you had bought together. The home you thought was your future, where you would live happily ever after, where you kids would be raised and you and Adam would grow old together. Shaking you head you sniffled. “I don’t know why I accepted it.”

Adam didn’t say a word, but you could see his mind racing, looking for a way to salvage the situation. You didn’t know why he wanted to so badly, he obviously wasn’t ready for marriage or a commitment. You had reached the conclusion that he had proposed because he thought that was what he was supposed to do. But you could only turn a blind eye so many times to his indiscretions. He wasn’t even careful about it anymore, having got caught out several times in Instagram or twitter posts by his friends. Hell you had even seen him with another woman in the background of a Being the Elite episode.

**  
I wish I could hurt you back  
Love what you would do if you couldn’t get me back  
You’re the one who’s going to lose  
Something so special, something so real  
**

You had thought if you cheated on him he would understand, would feel the hurt that you did every time you caught him in a lie, or so another picture. You had even put a plan in motion, putting on your skimpiest little black dress and tallest heels before going out to a night club with every intention of bringing someone back to your home, to the bed you shared with Adam. You wanted to get caught. Make it very obvious what h ad happened. But when push came to shove you backed out. You couldn’t do that to Adam. You couldn’t do that to yourself. 

“I’m sorry baby.” Adam finally spoke up. “I never meant to hurt you. I fucked up and I am so sorry, but please don’t give up on us. We have something special.” 

“If it’s so special why do you keep destroying it Adam?” You asked, hurt clearly seeping in your tones. “I’m sorry is just not enough. It doesn’t fix anything. Especially since I know the second your back on the road that your dick forgets it has someone waiting at home. Someone being loyal and faithful. I deserve better Adam.” 

“Why are you making this so hard?” Adam asked in frustration. “I told you I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I love you. I thought you loved me too?” He trailed off, turning those sad eyes on you and you had to look away. You couldn’t let him drag you back in. 

**  
Love figures  
I’m the bad guy cause I can’t learn to trust  
Love figures  
You say sorry once and you think it’s enough  
***

“So this is my fault?” You asked in disbelief. “I’m making it hard? You’re questioning my love? Are you kidding me right now Adam? I’m not the one out fucking around. I’m the one at home crying every time I see my fiancé with his hands all over some other woman. I’m the one sitting at home alone night after night waiting for you to call me only to fall asleep crying. You’re the one that’s cheating, the one breaking promises, the one who can’t even be bothered to give the woman they love a five minute phone call. So don’t you dare say this is my fault. This is all your doing, and you’re going to have to live with that. Because Adam? I was the best thing you ever had and one day you’re going to realize what you lost and wish you still had me.”


End file.
